


Fallen Celica vs Celica

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [29]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Brainfucking, Corruption, Disembowelment, F/F, Guro, Multi, Nipplefucking, Other, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, eyefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A fallen Celica is brought to Askr - and decides she wants to steal the spot of an uncorrupted one. With the help of a bunch of summoned mogalls, she overwhelms, violates, and then kills her other self.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Fallen Celica vs Celica

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a rewrite of a scene that was originally a part of the next chapter I'll be posting (Sisterly Love). However, a friend of mine drew an illustration for it after a few months, and so I decided to revisit this scene ^^  
> The illustration is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71877816

The corrupted soul inhabiting the body of the red-haired woman who was once Celica, the caring princess of Rigel, didn’t expect to be summoned to a different world. Moments after arriving in Askr, and letting the man who summoned her know that he should be afraid of her power, the girl took away. She was searching for a secluded spot, powerful purple flames enveloping her entire form and showing just how much it put her off. The flames surrounding Celica died down a bit as the red-haired girl sat down to pray to Lord Duma. His dark, deep presence embracing her mind was always such a thrill… It let her relax, and also provided her with guidance. However, that would not be the case here. Her entire world shattered momentarily when she found out that there was no response - Duma’s might didn’t extend over to Askr. She fell to the ground, convulsions shaking her entire body as the realization she was no longer bound to Duma’s will struck her. What was her purpose now? The replacement soul’s control of Celica’s body waned, breaking the hold it had over her body and mind. Celica’s memories came crashing back into her mind… But instead of returning unscathed, they were still tainted by Duma’s will. Celica’s soul returned to her body, but the foul presence still remained within her mind. However, instead of fighting back against it, the soul of a witch Celica’s body was implanted with latched onto the corruption that was pouring back inside the priestess along with her real mind. Grabbing onto each and every tidbit of her that returned, it twisted them all - ensuring that Duma’s malice would stay within her. Eventually, the two souls merged together - and once they did, Celica came back to her senses and began her life as a witch with free will. 

Almost nothing remained of the personality the girl used to have - she had access to each of her old self’s memories, but recalling that time filled the girl with both amusement and anger. The cruelty and power so common to Duma’s servants were also now a part of her. The purple flames reappeared around her again as the woman swung the Beloved Zofia, seeing with satisfaction that her swordsmanship was as good as ever. Besides it, she now had magic at her disposal far more powerful than what that stupid girl could have ever dreamt of. The cruelty and power so common to Duma’s servants were also now a part of her. She regained the sense of self, but one far more twisted than the gentle soul that she was before.

Remembering her time as a priestess of Mila, her body writhed with distaste. She would help people no more. Strength was the only thing that mattered in this world. As she thought of it, her mind was filled with hatred for her body. It still bore the Brand of Mila - the sign that she had once been chosen by the goddess herself. Even if looking through these old memories seemed pointless, Celica found herself going through them anyways. For all the things she no longer cared about, one tidbit of her original personality still remained. In her memories there was one steady pillar of hope. The figure of the boy from Ram Village. Alm… The man her old self loved… With his body bearing the brand of Lord Duma… Celica’s heart started to beat faster when she remembered that detail about him. Even now that she was free from Duma’s control, she was still drawn to things relating to the mad god. She found her purpose now: To find Alm and make his body hers. She set out to search for him, eager to take the man as his lover yet again.

However, her search proved to be in vain - even with multiple Alms in this world, each and every one of them had a Celica to match him. Having found out about that, it didn’t dishearten her in any way. Instead, her face was twisted with mad laughter. She just had to replace one of the other hers. With her new powers, Celica knew the other her would never stand a chance. With her old memories back, she was also certain she’d be able to imitate her old self well. There was no point in wasting any time - so she decided to do it the very same day.

Inviting one of the other hers to a forest in the middle of the night definitely wasn’t the subtlest of her ideas. Fortunately, the other her didn’t suspect a thing. To even imagine that another her would be twisted enough to plot against another version of herself was impossible for the Zofian princesses who hadn’t experienced the power of Lord Duma, she decided. She was happy to see it proven true - it seemed that all the other hers thought of one another as sisters. Well, even sisters could get into fights sometimes, right? Hours quickly went by as the witch got herself accustomed to the Askrian life, relishing in the sexual freedom she saw wherever she went. As Mila’s mind had deteriorated, the goddess succumbed more and more to her carnal desires. A fallen priestess of her would go through exactly the same process - it being another side effect of Celica’s corruption. And the killings! The sexual killings! She could feel herself getting so damp whenever she saw one. Duma’s main interest was always power - and what was a better way to show your power over someone than defiling them sexually while killing them? Celica had to try her hardest not to start touching herself in the middle of the castle. From the memories she could tell that while Celica had quite the skill in bed, she wouldn’t just masturbate in front of everyone. Panting and red in the face, the girl made her way out of the castle, going for the meeting spot where she and the uncorrupted her were supposed to meet. The witch didn’t need to wait for too long for the other her to arrive, and because of that so she still hadn’t calmed down when the unsuspecting princess arrived. The other her was looking around curiously, but seemed to have failed to notice her.

“Hello? Are you there?” The other Celica called out towards the empty crossing in the forest. The moment she did, someone crashed into her from the side. The other person burst into purple flames, and they let her Celica see that it was another her. However, her twin seemed different. Her eyes were bright red instead of their usual orange, and her entire being resonated with malice that terrified her. Because of how strong the blow was, both of them ended up going to the ground. Celica’s fears only grew as the other woman pinned her to the ground, landing on the top and straddling her abdomen. The pure Celica thought of blasting her away with magic - if this was simply some joke, she’d apologize later. However, she was unable to do it in time as the other her sliced at her with her white sword. The arms Celica had in front of her chest in preparation for her magic served as a shield. They deflected the strike that was supposed to cut her chest in two, saving her life in the process. However, they both ended up cut off as Beloved Zofia sliced easily through her elbows. Both arms were thrown away with the strength of the blow, confirming to Celica that the other her was really trying to kill her. But why? Why would she do that?

The Celica enveloped in flames almost ended it on this spot. Her entire body was calling out for the blood of the other her, telling her to stab down and take her head or impale her heart. However, staring at the woman underneath her, another idea appeared in her mind. With all of her memories contained within her, she knew that the other girl had no way of defending herself now - so instead of a quick kill as she originally planned for, she was given the chance to savor this moment if she wanted. The numerous situations she had witnessed earlier that day also played a part in her decision, the fallen girl excited to act one of these scenarios out in person. And of course, with each moment she stared at the other hers face her hatred for the Zofian bitch only grew, so taking her time to make her suffer more was something she was definitely going to enjoy.

To start it off, she had to remove the other Celica’s clothes. The other her began to sob as she stared at the stubs that now ended her arms, at the crimson liquid gushing from both her wounds. Then, she lifted her gaze back towards the other her - taking a look at her crazed face. Just as she did, the evil her forced her flames to grow brighter so she could see her body well, and that lit her face up too, giving the girl on bottom a good look at the insanity that her eyes housed. Once the flames were there, Celica grabbed the other hers chestplate and with a strong pull managed to rip it off, the strap holding it behind her back snapping free. Then, with a few slices of her sword, she was able to remove a few big patches of her white dress, including the ones covering her breasts. She stared at them hungrily for a moment as the other hers sobs grew louder and the tatters of her dress fell off, then moved on. Moving back a bit, Celica looked at the black skirt that served as the other Celica’s underwear. Her hands dug into her hips, her long nails sliding into her skin and opening small wounds in them, before pulling the other hers black skirt off. With it out of the way, she uncovered the other hers neatly shaved snatch. Of course she’d shave for Alm. She wasn’t able to peel her eyes away from. Immediately, she reached for it, her fingers causing the other her to shiver on the ground as they brushed against her opening. She massaged the other hers labia for a while, taking in her reactions and learning all about the other hers vagina. Finding the spots that were more sensitive pleased her, because she knew she’d be able to use that knowledge later to pleasure herself, too. Once she decided she had teased the other her enough, she pushed a few fingers through the opening, burying them in the warm, damp depths of the other hers pussy. Although the other her was sobbing, her body was still reacting properly to her touch, showing that the evil Celica’s actions turned her on.

Despite that, the uncorrupted her still tried to struggle - but the fell Celica was now sitting on her thigh, making it impossible for her to get away. Just for a moment, her resolve waned, and she let out a quiet moan as the other hers fingers touched her inner walls. However, that angered the other woman. If she was fingering her roughly before, now she began to actively try to hurt her. Now, she dug her nails deep into the walls of her cunt, scratching at the oversensitive flesh and opening a few shallow, yet really painful wounds. These caused the other her to scream in pain, her pained shrieks a delight to hear for the corrupted Celica. Once the pain died down a little, the other her was able to make out a sentence:  
“Alm… S-save me, please!” Hearing that, the other her burst into mad laughter. “Oh, he won’t be coming here to save you. And when I’m done with you, I’ll take your place at his side! Heh… Heh heh heh!” She continued to paw away at the other hers inner walls for some more time, eventually being able to bury her entire hand within her cunt. Because of how deep she send it it, besides her fingers, the fabric and knuckles of her gloves also began to rub against the other her’s pussy. The new, different sensation was something the helpless Celica welcomed - at least the gloves weren’t actively trying to hurt her. At some point, the corrupted Celica decided to switch hands. Once she pulled the one that was in out, the fallen priestess saw that it was now covered with blood from the wounds she had inflicted on her victim’s pussy. Eager to taste it, she lifted that hand to her mouth, sucking on each of her fingers. Both her pussy honey and the blood tasted well, but the blood’s metallic taste also caused sparks to go down Celica’s spine - showing just how thrilled she was to take it in. While taking the other hers liquids off the fingers of one of her hands, she still fisted her with the other one, going faster and faster with each moment. Eventually, her copy came, her body shaking with an unwanted orgasm. Listening to her shameful orgasmic outburst, the corrupted Celica found herself getting wet too - her arousal dripping out of her pussy and onto the other hers thighs. 

Satisfied with sexually abusing the other like that for now, the Celica filled with Duma’s might climbed off the other hers leg. The girl was still limp because of her orgasm, so there was no chance that she’d get away. Because of that, the fallen Celica could savor the moment and take her time thinking, how to proceed. She could use the sword, but that almost seemed like a waste of the kill - magic had the potential to make this much more entertaining. Deciding that Beloved Zofia was of no use to her now, she went to stab it into the ground. However, as she looked down towards the forest floor, the flames-covered Celica noticed that the other hers detached hands had ended up right below her. Using the sword to turn her right hand around, Celica flipped it over so that she could stare at her palm. Even with the black glove still covering it, the Celica with Duma’s powers knew precisely what laid underneath. The brand of Mila… Even now, she could feel her hand burning in an unpleasant way because of it. She hated the white mark so much already… And that caused her to want to get back at it. Moving the tip of the sword around for a moment, the crazed Celica lined it up with the vertical line of the birthmark - not being able to see it in no way stopped her, as she knew precisely where it was. Then, she drove the golden blade down, right through it - drawing more blood from the severed hand as a thrill of excitement rushed through her. 

Leaving the sword like that with it pinning the cut-off hand to the ground, the dominant Celica’s attention returned to her soon-to-be victim. She had to figure out, how exactly to kill her with her magic. She could always set the girl on fire… But reaching deep inside herself, she knew there were also powers Lord Duma had granted her. They still worked, even if she no longer served Him. Among them was one locked to only the most powerful of his witches, one that she had not used before: the power to call forth beings of the dark. This seemed like the perfect moment to test it. She wasn’t sure, what monster would answer her call, but the purple-tinted girl was delighted to find out. Her flames grew higher as she gathered some magical energy within her. Once she released it, she was surprised to see that her powers were enough to summon a single Mogall. But even a single Mogall was enough! The flying, dark red orb swayed mindlessly in the air, its multiple red eyes staring at the two women in front of it, its long tentacles swirling around. With the power to summon monsters came the power to control them as well. Quickly establishing control over the flying monster, she quickly made it replicate. It was a power unique to them, but she knew their powers well enough from the times before she was enlightened with Duma’s power. She encountered many of them on her journey to the Tower of Duma, back when she still fought against His servants.

The Celica on the ground watched with horror as the other her began summoning monsters, still ashamed that she was able to make her cum. Why was she able to call upon the power of Duma? Was her destiny to fall under his influence? “NO! I’d rather die than let him control me!” She exclaimed forcefully in her mind. Still, however it happened, the harsh reality was that the other her was using the dark arts of Duma Faithful. Her words left Celica no hope that she’d let her go, and her wounds left her unable to fight back. Still, that was no reason not to fight back with her words, at least. She managed to muster enough strength to stand up, and she looked straight at the other her while her knees were still shaking. “Alm will see through your lies! And then he will avenge me!” She exclaimed defiantly, determined to stay strong until the very end - and not to show the fear that the small swarm of Mogalls was making her feel.  
“If he does find out about this… Then I’ll kill him!” The other her replied loudly, grinning sadistically while her insanity flashed again in her red eyes. If the other her still had the strength to defy her, then she’d better take it away from her - and she had just the perfect tools for that. Looking at the group of Mogalls she had, she decided there were enough of them now. Stopping the multiplication, she instead directed the tentacle monsters towards normal Celica.

Her strength of mind disappeared within moments of seeing the monsters fly towards her. She screamed out in fear as she was able to get a better look at them. Usually, she fried them with her magic, destroying them from a distance, so only now she would learn how they looked like up close. Her insides turned at the sight of their red, bare flesh. She barely kept herself from puking as she looked at their skinless appendages - and the revolting feeling in her belly increased even more when she felt tentacles rub against her bare breasts. They wrapped around them and started to squeeze on them, harsher than Alm had ever groped them. The tentacles’ tips began to rub against her nipples, the pink buds of flesh forcefully turned erect through a harsh rubbing. But that was just the first monster that reached her. Another one was floating a bit lower, and his tentacles went towards her stomach instead. The tip of one began to wriggle its way into her bellybutton, going inside her belly. It moved around inside it, a bulge showing through her skin as the tentacle moved around. Having the contents of her stomach rearranged as the tentacle moved them around hurt a lot, and Celica writhed in pain in the tentacle’s embrace before her legs gave way. She fell over to the ground again, landing on her back again, but there would be no getting back up this time. Going down, she dragged the Mogalls down with her, the pulling on her breasts and the pain in her stomach both increasing as the monsters still floated in the same spots - only swooping back down after her once some time had passed. It was enough to make the tentacles let go of her tits for a while, granting the girl at least some respite. However, the pain in her stomach was so much stronger, and because of it Celica opened her mouth and screamed out her pain. 

Celica realized opening her mouth was a mistake as another tentacle appeared before her face. Before she could shut her lips, her mouth was penetrated by it. The thick appendage was quickly shoved down her throat, the slimy flesh touching against her lips and pressing her tongue down as the monster began to slide it in and out. Celica considered biting the thing off, but she realized there was no point in that - there were so many Mogalls around her that doing it to one would just lead to another one replacing it. As it continued, it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe - her face turning red because of the reduced amount of air.

As that transpired near her face, her lower body wasn’t ignored by the monsters either. Another Mogall hovered down to her crotch, and quickly pushed itself in between her rich thighs before forcing one of its tentacles into her pussy and anus each. Alm had taken her before in each of these holes, but the green-haired boy was never so rough… Feeling the wet tentacle rub against the already wounded walls of her snatch, would have caused her to scream out in pain again. However, Celica wasn’t even able to let out that pain that she felt since her mouth was already filled with a tentacle. Her rectum was handling the abuse a bit better, and compared to the other parts of her body that suffered the tentacles abuse it almost didn’t hurt. Her head was locked in place by a monster that on the side of it, one of its tentacles inside of her mouth and the others rubbing against the lobes of her ears in a way that was nothing but alarming. Despite that, she was able to see the other her once she approached her. The woman had taken her breastplate off, and pulled her white dress down just enough so that her full breasts were now uncovered - allowing the evil her to have clear access to them and play with them easily.

With even more disgust, Celica saw the other her grab the hems of the dress, lifting it and showing off her pussy from under her black miniskirt that the girl pulled up next. Then, the red-haired woman spread her legs and sit down on one of the Mogalls, its tentacle filling her cunt. The corrupted Celica moaned loudly as she pushed herself onto it, with it easily going all the way into her vagina and quickly sliding into her womb. She shivered as without her ordering it another tentacle slipped into her asshole, but the rectal penetration was just as pleasant, so she didn’t stop it. Instead, she began to grind up and down the two tentacles, really enjoying the way her insides were feeling inside her. Her huge, bare mammaries bounced as she rode it, but the girl was hungry for even more stimulation. As a few Mogalls were idle, she ordered one of them to get closer to her, and ordered two of its tentacles to play with her boobs. At the same time, her hands went for the tentacles of the Mogall that was still beneath her. A few of them were still unused, so she grabbed onto different ones with both of her hands - using them as handles to pull herself harder onto the tentacles that were fucking her. She continued to moan loudly while riding the monster, taking full pleasure in seeing the other her be violated by tentacles as well. 

Between that, her being into it, the additional stimulation, and the fact that she was already aroused earlier, it didn’t take her too long to come. Once she did, squirting her juice all over the Mogall she was sitting on, she dismissed the mogall hovering before her. With her body weakened by the climax, she couldn’t remain in an upright position anymore. Because of that, she fell over to the front - with her upper body ending up on top of the Mogall that had one of its tentacles inside the other hers mouth. Her breasts were squashed against the monster’s body, with her hard nipples sticking directly into its flesh. In response to the new, juicy flesh slamming into him from above, the Mogal extended one of its tentacles upwards, cupping its summoner’s orbs of tit meat. As Celica fell forwards, her entire body ended up sliding off the Mogall she fucked before, with the girl falling to her knees. However, her shapely butt ended up right in front of it anyways - and the dress that she had lifted earlier had fallen over onto her back, leaving her sizeable butt and hips uncovered. Because of that, the Mogall only had to rotate itself a bit before being able to access her two fuckholes again. Celica welcomed it, the unexpected penetration taking her to the heights of her pleasure as her climax began to subside. Because of her constant moaning in mindless pleasure, her mouth remained open and so her tongue slipped out after a powerful enough thrust.

Seeing the other her give in to her lust completely was unhinging for the suffering Celica. To see her own body performing such crude acts - and with monsters, too! - felt so unreal… But she knew it was real - and so were the tentacles that were still taking her body. To make Celica feel even worse, she realized that her body started responding to them. If she was ashamed earlier when the other her made her cum, it couldn’t even compare to the way she felt once her damaged pussy started going damp around the tentacle raping it. She hated it, but shocks of pleasure began to soar through her body with each of the Mogall’s thrusts. Her sanity suffered with each of those, the girl’s mind falling apart as she finally let pleasure claim her too. It was almost enough for her to forget the pain coming from her stomach and the stumps of her arms. Even the knowledge that the other her was watching her every move did little to stop her arousal from spiraling out of control. After a dozen more thrusts, Celica’s pussy started clenching around the red tentacle as her body reached her last climax.

Even if a huge part of her mind was filled by pleasure, the Duma-empowered Celica still watched the other her carefully. As soon as she saw her body shaking in orgasmic release, she ordered the monsters to finally attack her with their tentacles. A Mogall that just floated aimlessly behind Celica’s head until then struck straight at Celica’s face, crushing one of her eyeballs as its tentacle slid into her eye socket. The sudden pain and blindness in one eye surprised Celica, but that was just the beginning. The tentacles fucking her pussy and ass punched their way through the back of her womb and through her guts respectively and arrived inside her stomach. The tentacle coming in from her throat joined them there too, going down her esophagus and arriving at her abdomen. Then the three of them struck out against the walls of her stomach, and broke through it easily, going free from her body. Her guts and blood splashed high in the air, with parts of it going onto the other Celica’s tits and even her face. The tentacle that had entered through her navel made its way up her body instead, and after scuffling with the tentacle going in the other direction inside her gullet and her throat came free from her mouth as well. The tentacles that were wrapped around her breasts earlier latched onto them again and began to squeeze them, making it as if they were about to tear them off. Their tips attacked her nipples again, and made their best to slip into them. Only one of them succeeded, causing a gruesome bulge to appear on the surface of the girl’s tit. However, that was not the end of it. Her whole body was already in excruciating pain, but it somehow grew even worse when the Mogall who just joined in decided it wanted to have more of its tentacles inside her as well. The back wall of her left eye socket gave in easily as the fleshy shaft entered her brain. Having it destroyed like that only accelerated the girl’s death. Her control over her body was lost, and her body started to spasm on the ground, her feet closing together behind the Mogall that was still using her cunt as her thick thighs squeezed it. With the functions of her brain rapidly ceding because of the intrusion, foam appeared over her lips, with her drool leaking onto the flesh of two tentacles that was filling her mouth up. Her surviving eye rolled up to the back of her head as she too lost control over it. Despite her body dying, she could still hear the other hers moans - which seemed to have gotten even more intense than before. And yet, even despite that, she couldn’t bring herself to hate the other woman. Surely it was Duma’s influence that made her do this. Alm would laugh at her being so naive if he heard this… Thinking of him made her recall his face one final time.  
“A… Alm…” Celica whispered her lover’s name before the Zofian princess went limp in the Mogalls’ embrace.

The fallen Celica didn’t miss that moment, her pleasure skyrocketing as she realized the other her had died. At this point, her body was ready to get off again - so she began to buck her hips harder against the monster taking her from behind. However, this wasn’t the only Mogall lusting for her body now. Even if some of the monsters who had killed the other Celica were happy just pounding into her corpse, some of them directed their attention to the living one too. Her boobs were squashed against the Mogall her chest was on top of, so the tentacles didn’t have to search for it too long before latching onto them - multiple tentacles wrapping around the orbs of tit meat. Another Mogall hovered to her face, with the tentacle going for her open mouth. She opened it wider to let it in, and started to eagerly suck on it while it slid past her lips and quickly reached the back of her mouth. Once she did that, another Mogall floated behind her back, and started to run its tentacle through the crack of her butt. She was surprised by that, but it wasn’t the only one. Others followed suit, starting to rub their tentacles against every exposed part of her skin - her thighs, butt, elbows and the upper part of her chest all locked in a slimy embrace. The Mogalls didn’t stop with just that - the tentacles quickly slipped under her dress, wrapping around her midsection. The slimy meaty cords rubbing against her skin made quickly made her cum again, and Celica slumped down as the tentacles continued to slither around her, eventually covering her entire body.

However, as the tentacle-covered Celica regained her senses after her climax, and the Mogalls continued to behave like that, she realized that she had never ordered them to do it. Had they slipped out of her control? The ex-Duma witch tried to order them to get away from her, but to no reaction. If that was the case, then… Fortunately, she was still capable of moving her hands. Although she despised White Magic and anyone who used it now, she was still capable of casting it herself. With her hands capable of moving, the girl managed to cast Expel. Usually, the spell didn’t work on Mogalls. However, with Celica being the one who summoned the monsters there in the first place, it was able to affect them. As the magic unfolded, the Mogalls all disappeared at once as flashes of white light enveloped each and every one of them.

Getting up, her entire body felt sore. The fallen Celica knew just how close a call this was. Fortunately, the monsters decided to just satisfy their urges with her instead of killing her - but there would be no guarantee that would happen the next time. Although she hated limiting herself like this, she decided not to make use of the summoning magic again - unless it was really necessary. With the monsters gone, she was now able to get a good look at the other hers corpse. Her pussy and anus were dripping with blood, and her stomach’s wall was completely obliterated by the tentacles that burst through it - enough that she could take a look inside and see her ruined womb. Her breasts survived the ordeal, but there were red marks across them that came from the spots they had been squeezed tightly. The contrast between her nipples was amusing - one of them looking normal, if just erect, and the other having a huge gaping hole within it. That caused Celica to get down near it again, and force one of her fingers into her hole - curious about the texture of her stretched out lactation tract. Once she get down like that, she was also able to get a closer looks at the dead hers face. Her pointy jaw was dislocated, making her show off the inside of her mouth and the teeth that were stained with slime and blood. Twin trickles of blood went from both of her nostrils, and up her face - mixing with the blood and tears that had been pouring out of her eyes. The dark Celica stuck her fingers into the bloody hole that once held an eye within, her fingers delving deep into it. All the way to the dead Celica’s dead brain. She moved it around for a moment, then withdrew her fingers - with parts of Celica’s brain matter on them. She looked at them curiously for a moment, before lifting the hand back to her mouth to taste it. Even if the taste wasn’t great at all, it was a thrill to take something that used to be the other her’s mind and just destroy it like that. 

Satisfied with her check of the body, Celica stood back up. Now, she couldn’t hold back a triumphant laughter. With her obstacle removed, she was now able to get closer to the man she yearned for. However… Even if the corpse provided her with a lot of enjoyment, in fact it was the most enjoyable sight of her life, the fallen Celica still knew she couldn’t leave it like that. Fortunately, she knew just how to get rid of it. This body still had its magical prowess she had relied on in the past. Joining her hands together, she moved them around in a circle and she called for the magical flames. Then, she outstretched them towards the corpse on the ground, setting it on fire with the spell Ragnarok. Flames quickly ate away at the dead body, and Celica just stood and watched it burn out until nothing remained. Seeing them, she was reminded of the purple flames that had been hugging her body this entire time. The time would come to show them again, but for now she’d have to pretend she had none of the powers granted to her by Lord Duma. 

As the fell Celica walked away from the charred spot on the ground that used to hold Celica’s remains, she headed for the spot she left her sword in. It still had Celica’s sliced off arms below it… She should probably get rid of hem, too. However, the corrupted Celica had another idea. Even if she was fairly fresh in this world, she had seen these people in the castle… Ones who could turn these limbs into permanent sex toys. With that, she would forever have some memento of this day and the her that she had killed. As for the sword… Alm already knew that she had used it on her journey - she could just say she decided to use it here as well.  
Lifting both arms and the sword from the ground, Celica realized one issue still remained - the color of her eyes. Turning them their usual orange with a simple spell, Celica walked away to wash the blood from her body in some spring in the forest - making sure to get most of the blood off her dress, too. Then, adjusting her clothes so they looked normal again, she was finally done with her personality theft. Happily, she headed almost straight for the dead Celica’s and her Alm’s room back in the castle - stopping at a taxidermist to drop Celica’s arms off first.

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to another pretty recurring character, a Fallen Celica. Celica used to be my favorite FE girl, and is still near the top of the list, so I wanted to give her a more active role, and feh had given me a perfect way of doing that ^^


End file.
